A Little Grace in Seattle
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: Crossover SVU/Grey's Anatomy Olivia/Callie - Olivia Benson finds herself undercover as a madame in Seattle. What happens when she becomes a patient of Seattle Grace's Dr. Callie Torres? This is rated T for mature situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I wrote this almost on a dare from a friend. It is an SVU/Greys crossover pairing Olivia Benson with Callie Torres. There's a little drama to the story, but mostly romance and comes with the WYM happy-ending guarantee. I've rated it T for mature subject matter and some language. Enjoy!_**

**_The characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and Wolf Productions. The characters of Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland. The original characters belong to me. I write for fun, not profit. No infringement, harm or foul intended._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Olivia Benson carefully surveyed the room of scantily clad teenage girls. She stirred her watered down drink from her perch at the bar. She'd been undercover here in Seattle for six weeks now as Raven King...retired New York prostitute come west on the advice of an old "business" partner to help run a brothel of underage girls. The money was coming in fast and easy. Olivia's stomach turned at the number of men that would show up night after night to take turns with the different young girls. It hurt her very soul to allow it to happen, but to bust the ring for good and return Cindy Calhoun to her family back in New York would make it worthwhile. She touched her hair which was done up bigger than she'd ever do it herself and adjusted her mink stole.

"Hey Rave." The tall bottle blonde walked over to Olivia and smiled. She was wearing a tight sweater and short skirt. She was a beautiful woman, but her eyes showed her age despite the heavy make-up. "Whatcha drinking tonight, darlin'?" Her voice was a low sexy drawl as she took a seat next to Raven.

"Hi yourself, Patty. Just scotch and water tonight, sweetie." Raven smiled at her "colleague". "How's business for us tonight?"

"Jo? Hit me with the same." Patty smiled at the girl behind the bar. "Business is good. We got a great crop of girls here. We keep pulling in men like this...you and I will own half of Tahiti in a year."

"Thought you wanted to go home and buy half of Texas?" Raven grinned around her glass.

"Oh sweet darlin', why not both?" She cackled as the girl behind the bar, who couldn't have been more than sixteen handed her a drink. "Thanks, Jo, baby."

Jo looked down at the bar and smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, ma'am."

"You got some big dreams." Olivia sipped her drink and carefully observed Jo. Jo's real name was Cindy Calhoun. As Raven, she had taken an interest in personally taking the fledgling hooker under her wing and thus she had yet to turn a single trick. Olivia would blow this whole operation if one of those guys tried anything with this particular girl.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, Rave, I'd say you are sweet on our little Jo here." Patty took a long swig of her drink. "You got a thing for the young 'uns, darlin'?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Raven.

Raven pursed her lips and bobbed her head affably. "Maybe I've just had enough of men to last me twelve lifetimes, sweet Patty. What's wrong with wanting something young and tender for yourself once in a while...to remind _us_ of how _we_ used to be back in the day?" The words left an awful taste in her mouth and she emptied her drink.

Jo blushed at the words as she wiped down the bar and tried not to eavesdrop. Raven had been great to her and she'd freely admit to a crush on the older woman. But to suggest that Raven had been inappropriate with her…she just knew she'd never do that.

"Don't we all, sugar? You have your fun with baby Jo and I won't spoil it cuz you got the money and bidness sense that we need to make the kind of money that I want. We're gonna be big time." Patty clinked her glass to Raven's.

"I appreciate that, Patty. I really do." Raven gave her a cocky look and grinned.

What happened next happened very quickly. There was knocking, then shouting and running. Olivia Benson soon found herself in the middle of a very unorganized bust. She thought a minute about what to do. "Jo...stay with me, got it?"

Jo nodded and hurried around the bar to Raven's side.

A hulk of a man that Olivia recognized approached them with his weapon drawn. "Step away from the bar and get your hands where I can see them."

"Easy, Duncan. We're all friends here." Olivia knew this guy was on their payroll and sighed relief.

"Uh huh. And I plan on getting friendly when I interview your new girl here personally." He leered at the young girl standing next to Raven.

Olivia saw red. "No one's interviewing her alone. She's a minor and my ward. You want to interview her, you take me with you."

"You offering what I think you're offering, Raven?" The policeman got a big goofy grin.

Olivia shook her head. "Not even in your dreams, Duncan. I don't work any more and she doesn't work yet. Hands off."

"Well, guess what, pumpkin? You're not the one calling the shots here, are ya?" Duncan grabbed the young brunette by the arm and pulled hard.

"That's a mistake." Olivia grabbed the girls other arm to hold her.

"I don't think so." He grabbed Olivia's other arm and shoved her in to the wall hard.

White daggers of pain flashed behind Olivia's eyes as she struggled to remain conscious. Her left arm hung awkwardly and useless at her side. She tried to focus her vision and scanned the room for Cindy.

"No, please!" Cindy cried as she was dragged away. "RAVEN!!!"

Olivia ran after them and jumped on Duncan's back.

----------------------------------

"Slow night?" Dr. Mark Sloan oozed charm as he strutted in to the on-call room.

Callie looked up from mindlessly turning pages in some magazine. "The dullest."

"Well, Dr. Torres, our luck is changing. We've got three buses of hookers being brought in from a raid gone wrong. Care to join me?" Mark's smile showed two rows of straight, white teeth.

"Hookers?" Callie closed her magazine with a smirk and stood up. "Why not?"

When the pair arrived at the ER Drs. Bailey and Grey were waiting at the ambulance bay. "Glad you guys decided to come down. We've got several patients in-coming with minor injuries and at least one with a broken arm. Oh, and an officer with a facial lac for you, Sloan." Dr. Bailey informed them with a nod.

"Hey, how come no one told me about the hooker thing?" Dr. Christine Yang said with mild irritation as she arrived behind Drs. Sloan and Torres.

Just then the ambulances made their approach.

"Cue the hurt hookers!" Dr. Sloan made one last snarky comment before putting his game face on.

Callie rolled her eyes at her friend and then prepared herself mentally.

The first bus held two young girls that had some superficial injuries and one uninjured police officer that was guarding them. Bailey and Grey tended to them.

The second bus held an older woman who Callie didn't think looked like a hooker at all, a younger woman who looked like she could have been the older woman's daughter and a police officer with a nasty facial lac.

"This is us, Torres." Dr. Sloan approached the EMT to get the details.

"Ok, what do we have?" Dr. Torress asked.

The EMT addressed the doctors. "We've got a female, 44, possible fracture, left arm. It's non-compound but does appear to be displaced."

"Ok, that's mine. I'm Dr. Torres. What's your name, ma'am?" Callie looked at the woman whose face was contorted in pain.

"O...Owww, umm, Raven. Raven King." Olivia winced through the pain.

"Can you tell me where it hurts, Ms. King?" Dr. Torres assessed the arm.

"My arm and I think that bastard cop gave me a concussion." Olivia hissed as she indicated a nasty bump just above her left eye.

"Who gave you a concussion?" Callie ran her hands gently up the woman's arm. She seemed to be in awfully good shape for a hooker in her forties.

"That piece of garbage cop, Duncan." Olivia howled in pain as the dark-haired doctor with big brown eyes found the point of the break. "Ggggggaaaaaaaaooowww!"

"S-sorry. Let's get these cuffs off. We're going to need to get this x-rayed and then we'll go from there." Callie smiled at the warm brown eyes. "Do you want to make a complaint against the officer?"

Olivia took a moment to collect herself from the pain then shook her head. "Thank you, Dr. Torres."

Callie went to the phone to call for someone to uncuff her patient. Just then the officer in question burst in to the exam room with Dr. Sloan on his heels. "You can't uncuff that bitch!" He boomed.

Officer Duncan marched over to Olivia, grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm.

"SHIT!!!!" Olivia was in blinding pain with nothing she could do to help herself or stop him.

"Dr. Sloan! Control your patient. Officer, let go of her or so help me, I'll have you arrested myself." Callie hit 911 on the phone for hospital security. "Get someone down here, now!!! We've got a scuffle with a police officer and a patient."

"Officer Duncan, let her go. NOW!" Mark Sloan grabbed the man's shoulder and he elbowed him in the chest. Mark flew backwards.

Callie looked around. All she had handy was a spray bottle of hand sanitizer. 'Hand sanitizer is mostly isopropyl alcohol...' She picked up the bottle, held her hand over Olivia's eyes and sprayed it at the face of her patient's attacker.

The hulk of a man recoiled from Olivia clawing at his eyes and screaming.

That gave Mark a chance to quickly grab his keys from his belt and give him a shove to the ground just as security arrived.

"Are you ok?" Callie looked in to big brown eyes that watered with pain.

Olivia swallowed hard against the pain shooting down her arm and nodded. She finally managed to whisper, "Make sure someone secures his weapon" but she slumped suddenly from pain and lost consciousness.

Callie furrowed her brow. Most hookers didn't talk that way, did they?

Mark handed Callie the keys. "Here. Get her unlocked and get out of here before Shrek wakes up."

--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I failed to mention that this story is posted in duplicate under the titles Grace in Seattle (its original title) and A Little Grace in Seattle in order facilitate posting under the two different shows. I could find no other way to post the same story in two different categories. Sorry to confuse anyone! Thank you so much for your feedback as this is the first time I've played with the Grey's characters. Enjoy!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Callie Torres was checking her patient's chart and going over her vitals. She took a moment longer than normal to stare at the still groggy prostitute. Her features were soft yet strong, with signs of age around her eyes. She seemed particularly fit and had used the phrase "secure his weapon". She shook her head slightly and brushed a lock of hair out of her beguiling patient's face.

"Dr. Torres?" Mark Sloan stood in the doorway.

"Huh?" She turned around to see it was just her friend and smiled.

"How's your patient?" He gave her a warm smile. He had seen the way Callie had been looking at the attractive woman.

"Oh, uh, yeah...she's stable. We had to set the fracture with a couple pins. That bastard did a real number on her." She looked down as Ms. King stirred a little but didn't wake.

"Yeah. Unfortunately that prick won't even have a scar thanks to me. By the way, that was some quick thinking in there to get the drop on that creep." Mark ran his fingers across the stubble on his chin.

"Well, he...he was hurting her and I-I-I just reacted." Callie hung the chart back.

"You done good, kid." He raised his eyebrows. "You should get your friend here to press charges. I know I plan on it."

"What?" Callie narrowed her eyes and made a face.

"That piece of shit hit me in the chest. Nobody hits me. Nobody." Mark looked serious.

Callie nodded in agreement and gave one last stare to the puzzling woman with the kind eyes.

--------------------------------

As they sat at Joe's nursing a couple drinks, Callie turned to her friend. "Mark? She seem like a hooker to you?"

"Hadn't thought about it much. They come in pretty much all shapes and sizes, you know?" Mark eyed Callie suspiciously.

Callie rested her head in one hand. "I just...didn't get that vibe from her. I can't picture..."

"Oh, Torres, please don't tell me you're picturing your patient turning tricks?" Mark gave a half smile as he rattled the ice in his drink.

Callie blushed a little. "No, uh, no. Umm, well, no. Ok, maybe. God, Mark. I can't stop thinking about her and that cop hurting her...and how out of place she seemed. And if she is a hooker...I don't get it."

Mark took a sip and smacked his lips. "What's not to get? It's been happening since the beginning of time."

"Why do men pay for it? What's the draw there?" Callie sipped her drink as well.

Mark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know men and women are different right? Best way I can describe it...women need a reason to have sex...men just need a place." He turned the idea over in his mind. "It's more recreational for men...less academic."

"Huh?" Callie looked more confused than ever.

"Using a hooker is like...underage drinking. It's an adrenaline rush. You know it's wrong and illegal...and that's part of why you do it. It doesn't matter if it's cheap malt liquor or hundred year old scotch...you just want to drink." Mark was grasping at straws and Lexi Grey just walked in to the bar.

"I don't think I'll ever get it." Callie stirred her drink and looked at Mark. "Oh, just go. You know you want to."

"Maybe you should just ask your hooker friend." Mark grinned and tossed some bills on the bar as he walked over to the young intern.

----------------------------------

Callie paused outside the door of Raven King's room. Something about this woman made her feel funny in her stomach and she wanted a moment to fully collect herself before conducting her morning rounds with this patient.

She pushed the door open and was greeted by big brown eyes rattling the ice in her pitcher and trying to pour water in to a cup with one hand. "Damn it!"

"Good morning, Ms. King. Let me help you with that." Callie walked over and took the pitcher from her. She briefly covered the woman's hand with hers and noticed how strong and soft the hand was. She pulled away quickly.

"Sorry about that. I'm no good one-handed." Raven shrugged and gave a half smile.

"No, uh, that's not a problem." Callie smoothed her hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little bit like some jerk slammed me in to a wall." Raven's smile turned in to a smirk. "Sore and stiff, but I'll live."

"I need to examine the surgical area. May I?" Dr. Torres pulled the curtain around the bed and walked over.

"Sure, Dr. Torres. Be my guest." Raven leaned her head to the side so the doctor could get better access to the incision.

Dr. Torres wore a serious expression as she examined her patient and her own work. "I used dissolving pins, so you won't need any further surgery." She pressed lightly on the surrounding area. "Any tenderness here?"

"Nope." Olivia was a little more aware than maybe she should have been of the nimble fingers running up and down her arm. She decided to distract herself with conversation. "I wanted to thank you."

Callie looked up from her work with a shy smile. "No need to thank me. I'm a surgeon...it's what I do."

Olivia took a deep breath. If this woman looked any cuter..."No, no. Well, actually yes for taking care of me, but also for the other thing." She winced a little as Callie prodded a tender area near her bicep.

"Sorry!" Callie took the woman's hand in hers. "Any tingling in the fingers?"

"No. Thank you for stopping Duncan. He was hurting me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I hate not being able to defend myself." She gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, it seems like you, uh, know how to take care of yourself." Callie's fingers were resting softly on the brunette's wrist as she felt for a pulse.

It wasn't Raven but Olivia who locked eyes with the black-haired doctor with eyes the color of strong black coffee. "You have to in my line of work."

"And just exactly what line of work is that, Ms. King?" Callie saw something flicker in the warm brown eyes.

Olivia blinked back her knee jerk answer. Too much was at stake to blow her cover now, wasn't it? She hated lying to the kind doctor. "I'm a...personal trainer." Raven said with a smirk as she lied through her teeth.

Callie's eyes widened and she slowly nodded. "Right." She turned and grabbed her chart to make some notes.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Look, Dr. Torres..."

"Ms. King, you don't have to..." Callie turned around and as she did, the woman she knew as Raven King grabbed her by the wrist.

"Anything we say is patient-doctor privilege?" Olivia's grip was firm.

Callie blinked and looked around the room. For a moment, she was a little afraid. "Uh, yes..."

Olivia pulled the woman closer. "My real name is Olivia Benson. I am a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and I'm undercover tracking a missing girl..."

"Ok, ok...wait? Manhattan? What?" Callie swallowed hard. She knew something wasn't right but that things would suddenly turn in to an episode of CSI was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'll explain." Olivia took a deep breath and explained everything to her trusted doctor.

-----------------------------------

Callie was having her salad and sandwich in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Torres!" Dr. Christine Yang sat down next to her. "How's your hooker?"

"My hooker? Oh, yeah...uh, she's doing well." Callie suddenly found her salad very interesting.

"Yeah. Mine were all young girls. It's crazy, huh? I heard you helped beat up a cop?" Yang twisted the top off her Vitamin Water.

"Yup. Nutty." Callie looked up, smiled quickly and looked back down. She was a lousy secret keeper.

"So, Sloan sewed up the bad guy. What happened?" She stuffed a bite of egg salad in to her mouth.

"Oh, uh, surgery...two pins in the humerus. Nothing fancy." Callie sipped her sparkling water slowly.

"Ok, not the dull medical stuff...with the evil cop? You gonna make me beg for details, Torres?" Yang wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, that...uh, he was hurting my patient so I sprayed him in the eyes with hand sanitizer." Callie nervously poked at her salad.

"You seem distracted." Yang added popping a pretzel in to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm distracted." Callie hoped she'd drop it soon.

"Ladies." Mark sat down and opened a chocolate milk. He looked at the two women and caught the awkward buzz in the air. "What did I miss?"

"Torres is being weird." Yang offered.

"Really? About what?" Mark tucked in to his roast beef sandwich.

"How she saved her hooker." Yang continued

"Oh no, not her hooker. Her hooker with a heart of gold?" Mark grinned until he realized that Callie wasn't grinning at all. In fact, she looked a little pale.

Callie stood up. "I just remembered I, uh, have a thing." She gestured awkwardly with her hands and hurried out.

----------------------------------

Olivia was staring up at the white ceiling tiles. She couldn't believe she'd told her doctor everything...the whole story, the whole truth. It felt good to come clean that way. She hadn't spoken her real name in weeks. And when those dark eyes brightened and said, "Nice to meet you, Detective Olivia Benson", she felt her heart skip a beat. And when she wrapped her warm hand around hers in a firm shake...she thought it had stopped beating altogether for a minute.

Then she heard someone at the door. She hoped it was Dr. Torres. It wasn't.

---------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. They are truly the food that feeds a hungry muse. Hope you enjoyed the 24-hour cliffhanger. I won't delay any longer. Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Raven." The voice said shyly.

"Jo!" Olivia smiled and tried to sit up more. "It's so good to see you, baby girl." Raven said.

"I had to lie a little and tell them you were my aunt." Jo walked in and looked hard at Raven. Her left arm was in a sling and there was an IV in her right hand. She had an ugly purple bruise on the side of her head. She winced. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Oh stop it now. You know I watch out for all my girls." Raven gave a sly grin.

"I know, but...you saved me." Jo lowered her head.

"Yes, and you're worth saving. Worth a broken arm and a bump on the head and then some. Don't you forget it." Olivia wasn't sure who was talking anymore...the detective or the protective Madame.

"You're the only one who thinks so." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Olivia reached out to the girl with her good arm. "I am not."

Just then Duncan barged through the door. "I hate to break up this Hallmark moment between hooker and pimp, but she's still under arrest."

"Get away from her!" Olivia shouted and pressed the call button. She couldn't figure out her wires and tubes quickly enough to get out of bed. "NURSE!!! SECURITY!!!"

Callie was down the hall checking on another patient when she recognized the voice shouting a few rooms away. "Olivia." She whispered under her breath. She ran to the nurse's station. "Get security to room 619...NOW!!!" She turned and ran down the hall.

"You know what? You're a dried up old dyke hooker who really needs to practice shutting her mouth. I'll deal with you later, Raven. You'd think that arm would remind you not to tangle with me." He sneered at Raven and grabbed the young girl roughly by the upper arms.

"Get away from her, you piece of crap!" Olivia was still wrestling with her IV tube when the door flew open.

Callie's eyes were wide with fear when she saw the same police officer holding one of the young hookers who had tried to hurt Olivia the night before. "Y-y-you heard her." She said and immediately wished she hadn't. It came out so wimpy.

"You!" His face contorted in to a snarl as he recognized the woman who had sprayed his eyes. He shoved the girl aside hard and advanced on Dr. Torres.

"NO!!" Olivia shouted and leaped from the bed. Ignoring the pain in her hand where she ripped out her IV and the pain in her arm, she jumped in front of Dr. Torres and kicked out hard with her foot catching the officer just above the knee causing him to fall to the ground. "Doctor…get out of here...take the girl...NOW!"

Callie was paralyzed with fear. Finally, the look on Olivia's face and the command of her voice clicked and she grabbed the girl by the arm and scampered out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked out and caught the fierce looking eyes of the detective.

-----------------------------------

As security hauled the hulking police officer away in chains, Callie burst back through the door. "Olivia?" She called quietly. She saw the detective huddled in a ball next to the bed. Blood was dripping from her right hand where the IV had ripped out. Her left arm was out of the sling and twisted awkwardly at her side. "Oh no."

Dr. Torres evaluated the semi-conscious patient who had added to her injuries a nasty gash above her right eye. The blood from the gash was running in to her eye and affecting her vision.

"Dr. Torres?" Liv croaked out. She could just make out a raven-haired blur before she passed out.

"I need some help in here!!!" Callie hit the call bell and flipped the emergency switch on the wall.

-------------------------------

Dr. Mark Sloan was surveying his work with his usual arrogance. "I don't think your friend will have to discount her prices once that seals." He smirked at his friend.

"Just drop it, Mark, ok?" Callie scowled behind her surgical mask.

"Ok, ok. You're awfully sensitive about her. What happened any way? How did that guy get to her again?"

"You know when's a good time to have a chat, Dr. Sloan? When I'm not resetting a patient's arm. Seriously? I'm working here." Dr. Torres requested a bone drill from one of the nurses and took a breath.

Mark could see she was not up for conversation and he was about to scrub out any way. "Ok, Torres. I'll leave you and your 'masterpiece' in peace."

---------------------------

That night Dr. Torres left her patient resting comfortably and headed to Joe's. As she was staring at the bottom of her second drink, she heard a familiar voice.

"You were right." Mark Sloan hopped on to the stool next to his friend.

"Huh?" Big brown eyes looked up.

"You were right. She's a detective, not a hooker. You called it." He smiled as Joe handed him his usual. "Thanks, Joe."

"Oh that. Yeah." She bobbed her head.

"You ok, Torres?" Mark sipped his drink.

"I, uh, I don't know." Callie looked lost and confused.

"She's under your skin. She should be. She's hot." Mark smirked. "And no longer a hooker."

Callie sighed. "Yeah, but...she's a New York City detective. New York City...the one on the other side of the country."

Mark pursed his lips. "Right. So that prevents you from feeling comfortable lusting after her? She'll be gone in a few days. What's the harm in letting your mind and eyes wander?"

"Hello? Have you met me? I-I'm not great at covering up how I really feel. And I just...I can't let myself get hurt again." Callie downed her drink in a single gulp.

"Ok, you do realize how that just sounded? You've already fallen in love, broken up and gotten yourself hurt and you haven't even bought her a drink yet." Mark smirked. "You asked me to let you know when you start acting like a chick...well..."

"OH God." Callie dropped her head to the bar. "I've turned in to the girls I hate."

"It's not fatal, Callie." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to her. Obviously keep it professional, but once she's released and cleared for New York, she's not your patient any more." Mark signaled Joe for another round.

-------------------------

Olivia was still asleep when Dr. Torres stopped by for morning rounds. She was discussing her nighttime vitals and medications with the night nurse when she heard a stirring from the bed.

"Dr. Torres?" Brown eyes blinked open and tried to focus on the woman at the foot of her bed.

"Yes, detective. How are you feeling?" Callie couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Ugh. A little sore and like my head might explode. Aside from that...I'm good." Liv tried to smile through her discomfort.

"Nice try. Can you rate your pain from 1 to 5...on a normal person scale and not super-human feel-no-pain detective scale?" Callie fixed her patient with a very serious look.

Olivia closed her eyes. The pretty doctor had her number. "In that case, I'd have to go with about a 3."

"Ok, we're going to increase your pain medication. It might make you a little loopy, but it'll help make you more comfortable." She jotted some notes on her chart and handed it to the aid.

"Thanks, Dr. Torres. I appreciate that." She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a wince.

"So, uh, are you ok? Is there anyone we can call for you? A spouse...or significant other?" Callie immediately felt like a supreme ass for asking the lame question and felt the color rise in her cheeks.

Olivia was too good at her job not to read between the lines. "Nope. It's just me back east."

Callie raised both eyebrows and nodded with a glint in her big brown eyes. "Great. Ok, uh...I mean..." She closed her eyes and willed her pager to go off or the floor to collapse underneath her feet.

Olivia gave a soft snore.

Callie opened her eyes and saw that the pain meds had obviously caught up to her patient. She rubbed her forehead. "Thank God I get a chance to do that again."

As she turned her back to walk out of the room, brown eyes blinked open and the corners of Olivia's mouth turned up.

----------------------------------

Two days later Olivia was standing looking out the window of her room on her cell phone. "Yeah, El. Day after tomorrow if we get everything squared away. Cindy'll have to travel back to testify, but her parents can bring her home tomorrow." She was silent as Elliot spoke for a bit.

Dr. Torres waited at the door for her to finish.

"Oh, yeah. They're taking great care of me here." She laughed heartily in to the phone. "You could say that. Nurses not as much…but my doctor. She's pretty hot, actually. Not your type though...dark hair, dark eyes."

Callie's eyes grew wider as it dawned on her that the detective was likely talking to her friend from home about her. Her mouth hung open.

"I don't know Elliot. Maybe. She's a doctor and she's all the way out here. I don't even know if she's..." Liv took that moment to turn around and met Callie's shocked brown eyes.

Callie smiled adorably and bit her bottom lip.

"I'll call you back." Olivia snapped her phone shut and brought her hand to her mouth. "How much of that did you catch, Dr. Torres?"

A slow smile crept across Callie's full red lips. "Enough to know that once you sign this release paper work you should start calling me Callie."

Olivia nodded and ran her good hand through her hair. "That's good. Right?"

Callie nodded back and blinked. "Yeah, that's good, Olivia."

Olivia scratched her eyebrow. "Call me Liv."

---------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Thanks as always for your kind feedback and reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Now, let's get back to it. Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked in to the small local bar and looked around. She saw the woman she was looking for seated on a bar stool and smiled. She saw Dr. Callie Torres for the first time in civilian clothes and her mouth went dry. She wore a black skirt and a low cut emerald green blouse.

Callie met her eyes and returned her smile. She took the time that it took Olivia to walk over to her to appreciate what this woman really looked like. She had on snug hip hugging jeans and a burgundy long sleeve t-shirt. Her left arm was still in a sling. There was a badge clipped to her black belt that matched her black boots. "Hey." She managed when Olivia reached her.

"Hey, Callie. Is this seat taken?" Olivia smirked and gestured to the seat next to her.

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head.

Olivia took a deep breath. "So this is where you medical types hang out?"

Callie bobbed her head. "Yup, this is pretty much what we do when we're not working."

Liv nodded slowly. "Cops are pretty much the same. What are you drinking?"

Callie held up her glass. "Jack and Coke." She rattled the ice.

Liv signaled the bartender. "We're going to need a couple more of these, please."

She took a deep breath and held it. "So what do you do when you aren't poorly impersonating hookers?"

Liv chuckled. "Poorly? Wow. I'm hurt. I'll have you know when I'm not in agony I'm a very convincing hooker!"

"Uh, you're insulted that I don't think you look like a prostitute?" Callie raised both eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

Liv gave a sheepish grin. "Excellent point. So what do you do when you're not rescuing hookers from rogue cops?"

"Touché." Callie pursed her lips as Joe brought over their drinks.

Olivia took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I head back home day after tomorrow so I don't really have the luxury of time here. I'm going to cut to the chase. I would really like a chance to get to know you better, Callie. Would you like to go get some dinner some place and talk or something?"

Callie looked down and then looked up with her signature slow smile crossing her lips. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you and get to know you better, Liv."

-----------------------------------------

Sitting in the small cafe Liv took a long breath and looked deep in to the richly dark brown eyes of the woman seated across from her. "I'll be honest with you. I got in to Special Victims for a very personal reason. Keep in mind this isn't usually information I get in to on the first date." She slowly let out the breath.

"It's ok, Liv. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Callie's big brown eyes held concern for her new...friend.

Liv chuckled a little. "See, here's the thing, Callie. If we don't do this now, when will we do it? What I don't have is a lot of time and I want you to know me and to understand who I am. It's important."

Callie swallowed hard at what this woman was trying to say. "Huh. I was just looking for a one-night stand." She lowered her head and then met the other woman's eyes cautiously.

Liv arched her eyebrow. "Well, I'm not saying I'm not up for that, but I was hoping for a bit more. It's not every day I get rescued by a beautiful doctor."

Callie blushed slightly at the compliment. "Ok, fine. You win. Tell me all your deep, dark secrets."

Liv leaned in. "You may regret that statement, Dr. Torres. My secrets are pretty deep and dark."

The women spent the meal and several drinks lost in deep conversation about their pasts. Olivia opened up about her less than happy childhood, her mother's drinking and that she was a child of rape. The latter was the main reason that she found herself a veteran detective of the SVU squad back in Manhattan. Callie had hemmed and hawed and finally disclosed her own checkered past. She herself had grown up in Miami the granddaughter of a Cuban mafia boss with more money than she could even ever conceive though they couldn't always live like they had that kind of money. She left home after high school to make her own way in the world. She knew the family money came from mostly illegal and unsavory enterprises. She had a trust fund that she could tap if she ever wanted or needed to, but took great pride in becoming a doctor and making her own fortune.

As the waiter brought the check, Liv took a deep breath. "We've covered a lot of territory here, Callie, but there's one more thing I need you to know."

"Oh God. What are you married or something?" Callie giggled but then stopped herself when she saw how serious Liv's face was. "Oh sorry. You're serious. Ok, what else do you want me to know?"

Liv went on to share about her near miss relationship with Alex, some hither and thither non-relationships mostly with men, but with the occasional woman since. "So, I'm pretty much damaged goods, but I don't know, Dr. Torres. Something about you tells me you're just what the doctor ordered. Pun intended." She gave a half smirk.

Callie flipped her hair and shook her head, giggling. "Oh, baby, you want to talk damaged goods? Have I got a story for you." Callie awkwardly explained her tale of woe starting with George and the affair with Izzie that ended their marriage. She almost couldn't meet Olivia's warm brown eyes as she explained her relationship with Dr. Erica Hahn and Dr. Hahn's sudden departure from the hospital and her life.

"Well, looks like we've both been doormats for other people in the past. I don't know about you, but it's out of my system. I have no interest in it for my future." Olivia waved the waiter down and paid the bill.

Callie nodded her head. She held up the last of her drink. "To being doormats no more?"

"To not letting your past dictate your future!" Liv clinked glasses and downed her drink. She looked at her watch. It was nearly midnight. "Do you work tomorrow?"

Callie looked down and then met Olivia's eyes. She shook her head slowly as her trademark smile touched her full lips.

Olivia arched an eyebrow and nodded. "You don't turn in to a pumpkin at midnight or anything, do you?"

Callie laughed. "Not so you'd notice. What did you have in mind, Detective Benson?"

Olivia laughed with Callie and stroked her chin cockily. "Coffee?"

Callie nodded. "And where would we be having this coffee?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'd say my place, but my place is a cheap hotel room. Your place? All night coffee house?"

Callie's eyes widened. "My place? My roommate is going to have a field day with this, but I think I can make us some coffee."

"Great. Let's get out of here then." Liv smiled warmly at Callie as she stood up and offered her her hand.

Callie smiled her shy half smile and took Liv's hand. She felt her stomach flutter when the strong yet soft, warm hand enveloped hers. "Sounds good."

-------------------------------

Liv insisted on calling them a cab, as she deemed neither of them fit to drive. They sat in the back of the cab in comfortable silence. They sat close enough that their thighs and knees brushed against each other.

Callie's mind was spinning. She kept looking at their linked hands and breathing deeply. There was no denying the feelings that were washing over her or the tingling sensation when their hands and bodies touched. It was not every day that women like Detective Olivia Benson fell in to her lap, almost literally. Things had moved very quickly in stark contrast to her last relationship.

"Hey. You ok?" Olivia leaned in and whispered to the raven-haired beauty. Her breath was close enough that her hair moved when she spoke.

"Ohm, me? Yeah. Sure. Just..." Callie bit her bottom lip and looked at their hands.

Olivia's eyes widened. She'd been Miss Full Speed Ahead without ever checking in with the other woman on whether or not she was ok with it. Now, she could see emotions clouding the normally bright eyes. "You do know I'm trained to know when people are lying, right?" She squeezed the warm hand she held in hers.

"Right. Look, Liv...I think that my thoughts just sort of caught up with the rest of me. I like you." Here she paused and seemed to decide on her next sentence carefully.

"Your stop, ladies." The cabbie called over the divider.

Callie chuckled at the timing. "Of course. Thank you." She slipped the man some folded bills and walked around to the curb where Liv was waiting for her.

Liv rubbed her palms together. "So, you were saying how much you like me?"

Callie shook her head at the detective's almost silly antics. "I really like you, Liv. I just have a history of never looking before I leap in my personal life and it hasn't always led to a happy ending."

Liv nodded. "So, you're looking for a happy ending now? I thought maybe you were still counting on that one-night-stand." She rocked on her heels.

Callie looked at the sky like the right answer might be written in the heavens. "Liv. Olivia. I just don't know what we're doing here."

Liv scratched the side of her face and pursed her lips. "We don't have to do this. I can just go back to my hotel and we can stay friends or pen pals...or..." Her jaw clenched. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't want to be this woman's pen pal or buddy. "Oh, hell with it." She closed the distance between them. She placed one hand on either of Callie's soft cheeks and crushed her lips against the doctor's.

In an instant, Callie felt the detective nearly pounce on her. Her hands were gentle on her face, but the kiss was passionate and intense. Callie brought her hands to rest on the brunette's hips. "Liv." She breathed against her lips.

Liv kept the kiss passionate, but made no move to deepen it. She had already made an aggressive move and would let Callie make the next one.

Callie closed her eyes against the press of soft lips against hers. She squeezed the soft flesh under her hands. In another instant, she lost all thought and simply let her body react how it wanted. 'This may turn out to be a mistake, but God she feels so good.' Callie parted her lips and let her tongue slide softly across Liv's.

At the touch of Callie's tongue, Liv's senses became enflamed. Her desire for the beautiful doctor increased ten-fold and she slipped one hand around her neck, past the thick, dark, wavy tresses and pulled her mouth against hers harder. She allowed her tongue to flick out quickly against Callie's and the rich, spicy taste of the other woman made her stomach tighten.

Callie pulled Liv's hips against her and gasped at the feel of the woman's body pressed so firmly against hers.

The sound seemed to bring Olivia back to the present and she pulled back with smaller kisses and dropped her head to Callie's soft shoulder. She swallowed hard and attempted to catch her breath. "Wow." She managed to almost whimper.

Callie pressed her face in to the baby soft hair and inhaled deeply. The scent was musky and faintly floral. Her mouth curled in to a smile. She had always been an above average kisser and it seemed her skills were still intact. "Well said."

Liv groaned. "Don't make fun of me." She spoke in to Callie's shoulder. "I'm a woman on the edge."

Callie slipped her arms around the detective. "I wasn't making fun of you and even before that amazing kiss I had no interest in being your pen pal. Could you look at me?"

Liv pressed a small kiss on Callie's shoulder and pulled back. She tentatively met the soulful deep brown eyes. She was struck by how beautiful this woman really was.

"I don't know what to do with you, Olivia Benson...so I guess I'd better go make us that coffee. Come on." Callie grabbed Olivia's strong, warm hand and tugged her towards the door.

---------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of your kind feedback. I appreciate every word. Enjoy!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Callie fumbled with the keys and the lock and the door, Liv pressed her body against the woman's back.

"That's not helping me open this door, you know." Callie's sigh was a cross between exasperation and arousal.

Olivia took that as her cue to make it even harder for her new friend. She carefully pulled her hair aside and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the back of her neck.

About the same time, the bolt slid back and Callie stumbled through the door.

"Hey Torres." Christine Yang looked up from her bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "Oh, you've got company."

The women didn't even register the other woman's presence or comment. Liv pulled the door shut behind her and sought the base of Callie's neck again.

Callie was frantically removing the detective's leather jacket when she heard her roommate cough loudly from the sofa. She pushed Liv back. "Roommate." She panted.

Liv licked her lips, blinked and willed her brain to process what Callie had just said. "Roommate?"

"Roommate." Yang shouted from the sofa. "I'm Christina and I'm also going to my room...and turning up the music very loudly." She got up and grabbed her bowl of cereal. "Nice meeting you...?"

"Olivia. Sorry." Liv ran a hand through her shoulder length chestnut locks. "Nice to meet you."

Yang gave a weak wave on her way down the hall.

"God, Liv. I'm sorry. I completely wasn't thinking." Callie rubbed her forehead.

"It's ok, Callie. I was, uhm, distracting you." Liv gave a half smirk.

"So, uh, coffee?" Callie shrugged.

Liv bobbed her head in agreement. "Coffee."

----------------------------

As Callie measured out the water and coffee, Liv again sidled up behind her. She placed her good hand on the counter next to her and pressed her body in to Callie's back. "Need help? I know how tricky coffee can be."

"God, Liv, with you behind me like that, it's a wonder I remember my own name." She tried to focus on measuring coffee grounds.

"Ok, ok." Liv pushed herself back and had a seat at the breakfast bar.

Callie turned around and grinned nervously. "Should only be another minute."

Liv smiled back. Taking a break for coffee was a wise move. The woman grinning at her nervously was not emotionally ready to take the next step, even if they were both physically beyond ready. "Great. Thanks."

------------------------------------

Christina Yang padded out to her kitchen. Her brow furrowed when she saw the half-dressed form of Olivia Benson sleeping soundly...alone on the sofa. She shrugged and went about her morning routine.

Callie was walking out of her bedroom as Yang was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey. What the hell happened?" Yang's harsh whisper was laced with more than mild irritation.

"What do you mean, Yang?" Callie scratched her bed head.

"What do I mean? What do you mean what do I mean? Why is she out there and you're in there and when you came in...if I hadn't been here...I'm not sure you'd have made it to the bedroom. That's what I mean, Torres!" Yang folded her arms.

"Ohm, that. She, uh, or rather we decided to slow down." Callie looked at the floor.

"Slow down? Torres, she leaves for New York City TOMORROW." Yang dropped her hands to her side. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Callie tilted her head as her roommate brushed by. "Yeah, me too."

-----------------------------

When Callie walked out to the living room, Liv was shimmying back in to her jeans. She watched the show for a minute before speaking. "Good morning."

Liv grinned and looked over at Callie. "Good morning. Comfy sofa." She patted the cushion.

Callie nodded. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah, once I got to sleep. I was oddly distracted early on." Liv stretched and ran her hand through her sleep-tousled hair.

"What are your plans for today?" Callie walked over and sat on the sofa next to Liv.

"In no particular order...good morning kiss, check in with Seattle DA's office about the case before I can leave, spend time with you...more kissing...that's about it." Liv grinned and leaned back against the sofa.

"Well, I think I can help with a couple of those." Callie leaned over and placed a kiss on Liv's mouth.

Liv grabbed her with her good arm and pulled her on to her lap. She opened her mouth and softly nibbled on Callie's bottom lip. She rested one hand on the swell of her hip and the other tangled in the dark wavy locks.

Callie ran her fingers through the detective's baby soft hair as she moaned in to the kiss. At the moment she couldn't remember how she'd let this woman talk her out of jumping in to bed together. She trailed her hands slowly down the length of the woman's body...skimming her neck, chest, breasts and coming to rest on her tummy.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Get a room. Preferably one with a door." Christine yelled as she hoisted her messenger bag on to her shoulder.

Callie pulled back and exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Yang. Thanks for that."

Liv bit her upper lip to keep from giggling. "Have a nice day!"

Dr. Yang shook her head and walked out the door. "Any time, Torres. Bye."

Callie dropped her head to Olivia's shoulder. "Sorry about her."

Olivia winced as she tried to bring her bad arm up. "She actually seems nice. Kind of quirky, but her heart's in the right place."

"How's the arm?" Callie had noticed the wince and ran her skilled fingers up the length of her arm to the wound.

"I'll be fine. Still achy, but I don't like to take narcotics." Liv ran her other hand up Callie's side. "I still have one fully functional arm and it's the one I shoot with, so I'm golden."

Callie leaned down and placed a soft kiss over the bandaged section of Liv's ample bicep. "What kind of doctor am I? I forgot to kiss it."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Ok, that was incredibly sappy." She cupped the woman's cheek.

A light blush rose to her cheeks. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't be. It was sweet." Liv placed a light kiss on her chin. "So, you got anything around here for breakfast?"

Callie climbed off Liv's lap and stood up. "Not unless you count Yang's Cocoa Puffs...which I don't. We don't eat in much."

Liv bobbed her head. "Ok. Want to grab some breakfast somewhere? Then we can pick up your car and swing by my hotel, if you don't mind. I'd like to shower and change before I stop by the DA's office."

"Sounds reasonable to me. I'll go get ready." Callie smiled widely at the detective. She had no idea how she had let herself fall for this woman so quickly...and so hard.

-------------------------------

Callie sat on Olivia's motel bed absently flipping channels. She had heard the water stop and knew that she wouldn't have to wait much longer...but that had been a while ago. She let a little more time pass before she heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Ummm, Callie?"

"Yeah?" Callie looked up. Liv's wet head appeared followed by a towel being held up over her. "What's up?"

Liv exhaled forcefully. "I, uh, I can't re-bandage my wound with one arm. Would you mind?" She dropped her eyes to the floor feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's no problem." Callie stood up and rolled up her sleeves.

Liv backed in to the bathroom and after a few minutes of trying to figure out how to keep the towel in place simply dropped it to the floor. "Sorry."

Callie shook her head. "Shut up. Nothing to be sorry about." She took a moment to gather her professionalism. The sight of Liv naked from the waist up was nothing short of spectacular but this was not the time or the place. She swallowed hard, grabbed the bandages, checked the wound and sutures and went to work.

Liv's face turned several different shades of red as the doctor dressed her wound and then helped her finish dressing.

As Callie was buttoning the top button of Liv's crimson shirt, she noticed that Liv's face matched the color. "You ok?"

Liv unclenched her jaw and swallowed hard. "I hate needing help."

Callie smiled. "Hey, if my day doesn't get any worse that helping dress a sexy New York City detective, I'm having a great day." She leaned down and pecked the shorter woman on the cheek.

"Thank you, Callie." Liv pulled her in to a hug with her good arm. "Really, thank you." She kissed Callie just below her ear. "Now let's go find out what I can do to help prosecute the asshole responsible for my condition." Liv dried her hair and was ready to go a few minutes later.

As they were sitting in traffic on their way to the DA's office, Liv spoke her thoughts. "You know, maybe I should send that creep a fruit basket instead."

"Excuse me?" Callie furrowed her brow at Liv.

"If he hadn't slammed me in to that wall, I never would have been taken to Seattle Grace and met my angel of mercy." Liv waggled her eyebrows at the raven-haired doctor.

"Angel of mercy? You sure you didn't take a few of those narcotics? Just one oxycodone?" Callie smiled.

"Now you shut up. You're not the only one who gets to be sappy." She play shoved Callie's leg.

"Careful. I'm driving here." She reached over and slapped Liv's thigh.

Liv grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it and kept it in between hers for the rest of the drive.

----------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Thanks again for your kind reviews. I appreciate them very much. Fair warning for this next chapter, it contains some of the adult situations I mentioned when giving it the T rating. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Callie was sitting in the coffee shop of the courthouse building sipping some sort of coffee drink.

"Good news. They'll take my testimony by sworn affidavit for both the prostitution charges and the assault charge. Chances are I won't have to return unless something goes wrong with the case." Liv stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Oh. Great." Callie was less than enthusiastic.

"Yeah. I know. I know." Liv tightened her lips. Callie wasn't meeting her eyes. "So, what sort of concoction you got there?" She gestured at the drink.

"Iced frappacino with an extra shot of espresso. Wanna try?" Callie offered the straw.

"Sounds like if I do I won't blink for a week." She grabbed the straw and took a small sip. "Not bad."

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?" Callie grabbed her drink back from Liv.

"I don't know. Show me your city. Aside from the airport, my motel, the brothel and the hospital, I really haven't seen much." Liv scratched her arm.

Callie shrugged. "Umm, ok, sure and don't scratch at that." A half smile played at her mouth as she thought about playing tour guide for the day.

-----------------------------

After touring the space needle and having a picnic lunch in Washington Park, Liv found herself walking hand in hand with Callie through a beautiful Japanese garden at sunset.

Callie thought Liv looked a little pensive and tugged on her hand. "What are you thinking about?"

Liv raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking how unreal this all seems. I'm thinking that I had a really wonderful time today and last night." She pulled her hand away and reached out to touch Callie's cheek as sadness clouded her features. "And mostly I'm thinking how unfair it is that at this time tomorrow I'll be on the other side of the fucking continent." She closed her eyes as the threat of tears stung the back of her eyes.

Callie closed her eyes and leaned in to the warm soft palm. "God Liv. I...I don't know what to say." She bit her bottom lip and locked her gaze on Olivia's. "Ok, maybe I do. No matter how unfair tomorrow is I regret nothing."

With Callie's words, Liv could no longer hold in her emotions and hot tears slid down her cheeks. She stroked the soft skin of Callie's cheek with her thumb. "I...Callie...ahhh...god..." It was no use. Words weren't going to be enough. She reached up and pressed her lips to Callie's full red ones. She let the kiss convey all the emotions she was feeling passionately and tenderly.

When the kissed died down, both women stood crying in each other's arms. Callie kissed the tears from Liv's cheeks. "So...what do we do now?"

"Do you want to grab dinner someplace?" Liv offered half-heartedly.

"I'm honestly not hungry." Callie looked down at the ground then slowly up at Olivia.

"What?" Liv saw something flash in the dark eyes when they met hers.

Callie leaned in and whispered, "Let's take Yang's advice. You've already got a room. It's got a door and everything."

A slow smile crept across Liv's entire face. "You want to go back to my motel room and what? Watch TV?"

Callie shook her head. "Can we just please go? I've only got twelve hours left with you and I just don't feel like sharing you with the rest of Seattle."

Liv slid her good arm around the taller woman's waist and nodded. "Ok, since you put it that way." They walked back to Callie's car arm in arm, sheltering each other from the crisp air of early evening.

-------------------------------

After returning to Liv's motel room, they decided to order in from Callie's favorite Japanese restaurant. They sat on the bed and ate picnic style.

Liv reached over and popped another piece of tempura shrimp in to Callie's mouth off of her chopsticks.

Callie giggled a little as she chewed. "Thanks. I never got the hang of those things."

Liv munched a tempura sweet potato. "Eh. It's all in the wrist."

Callie quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "I bet."

Liv groaned. "So, is your mind always in the gutter or do I just bring out the best in you?"

Callie moved her head from side to side. "No, that's pretty much where I live."

"I see. So Dr. Torres has a nasty side. I feel I should learn more about this." Liv placed the containers on the nightstand and crawled over to Callie. "What else is going on in there?" She kissed Callie's forehead chastely.

Callie cleared her throat. "This."

Before Liv knew it, she was on her back underneath Dr. Callie Torres. Her breath caught in her throat and she was unable to speak.

Callie stared down in to darkening brown eyes. "God Liv." She pressed the length of her body against the prone form of the detective. Even through layers of denim and cotton, the contact was electric. She lowered her mouth slowly to Liv's.

The movement was too slow for Liv and she leaned up to meet the soft warm lips. The contact was gentle, almost tentative. Liv snaked her arm around Callie and pulled her down. The movement tweaked her bad arm and she yelped.

"What? Your arm. Oh shit, Liv. Sorry." Callie was scrambling to get off of Liv.

"Callie. Callie, stop. Shhhh. Come back here." Liv interfered with her progress as best she could with one arm. "I'm ok. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you." Callie pleaded as she slid to the side.

"You're not. You didn't. I did it myself. I want to feel you on top of me again." Liv closed her eyes and steadied her breath. "I want that feeling again. It was intense and..."

"Liv. I just think maybe we could figure something else out." Callie said shyly interrupting.

"I don't want something else. I want this. Please." Liv found Callie's eyes and held them with a soulfully pleading stare. She lay down on her back and held her arms open.

Callie's resolve melted. She gently climbed back on top of Liv and into her waiting arms.

----------------------------

After several minutes of just holding each other and kissing, Callie's hands skimmed down Liv's sides and over the swell of her breasts. She noticed the detective's breath increase and she grinned against her mouth. She raised herself up and slipped her hand between them, cupping the soft, warm mound.

Liv moaned appreciatively and her hips rocked up against the pleasant pressure of Callie's. "Yes...that feels...good."

Callie felt her own pulse increase as she watched and felt the woman's body rise to her touch. Gently she began to knead the flesh under her palm.

Liv closed her eyes. She couldn't deny how turned on she was becoming with each passing second of this woman's hands on her, even over her clothes. It was a step that she didn't think they were ready for less than twenty-four hours ago. Was it better to separate indefinitely knowing or not knowing what she was missing? The answer was not coming easily and now that Callie had added trailing kisses and nips up and down her neck to her ministrations her thoughts were cloudy at best.

--------------------------------

In what could have been two minutes or two years, Olivia Benson found herself at the complete mercy of the younger woman who was completely devouring her. Callie had gently unbuttoned the shirt she had so carefully buttoned for Olivia earlier and was bestowing kisses on the newly exposed flesh.

Liv's hips bucked desperately seeking contact of some kind to relive the pressure building inside her. "Gah...Callie...please...ungh.." Liv panted the only words her brain could form.

"Mmmmm." Callie moaned in to the tender flesh under her mouth. Liv's flesh was salty and earthy. Her scent was distinctly musky and rich. She palmed the other breast and could feel the nipple hardening under her touch.

Liv threw her head back. This was going to happen. It couldn't be wrong if it felt this good. Then blinding pain flashed behind Liv's eyes and she cried out.

Callie's head jerked up. "Oh God...NO!!! I forgot about your arm." She closed her eyes. "Shit. Don't move it, ok?"

Liv hissed through gritted teeth. "I...I'm...ok." Her eyes watered with the pain and she clamped them shut.

"Damn it. I was just trying to take your shirt off." Callie ran a hand through her hair to get her wits about her. "Ok, Liv? Look at me, baby."

Liv blew out the breath she had been holding and opened her eyes. "Sorry, Callie."

"Ok, I try to redisplace your fracture and you apologize?" Callie's eyes went wide.

"I love it when you talk doctor." Liv tried a smile but it came out more of a wince.

Callie carefully removed the rest of Liv's shirt and examined her arm. "I don't think we did any damage. Well, not we...me, or rather I did or, uhm, didn't."

Liv was still in a deal of pain but could see how upset Callie was. "Well that's a good thing, then. No harm done."

"Right, but give me your pain level on a scale of one to ten." Callie suddenly went in to doctor mode.

"I'd say about a four right now, *Dr.* Torres." Liv rolled her eyes. "But about five minutes ago...I was feeling no pain at all." She wiggled her eyebrows a little.

"Liv. Cut it out. I really could have hurt you. Considering I'm your freaking doctor, doesn't say much for me, does it?" Callie buried her face in her hands.

Liv slid over to Callie. "Stop that, Callie. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't exactly protesting what you we were doing. We were caught in the moment. Please don't be upset. Please?" She pulled Callie's hands away from her face.

Callie shook her head. "I just don't know what's come over me. I'm more interested in getting your shirt off than making sure you're ok. You're my patient."

"Oh please. It's not like we were making out in the hospital..." Liv got a twinkle in her eye, "...not that I didn't think about it."

Callie blinked. "What?"

Liv grabbed Callie's hand and started to rub her palm with her thumb. "You look sexy in a lab coat. Sue me." She brought the palm to her lips and kissed it. "And you've got _great_ hands."

Callie shuddered as Liv carefully kissed each of her fingertips. When Liv reached her thumb, she scraped the pad with her teeth. She closed her eyes. "Liv." She whispered.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Liv smiled. She brought Callie's hand back to her bra-covered breast. "Now, where were we?"

--------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: A dash more adult situation is ahead in this chapter and some drama for our ladies as their story unfolds. Thanks again, so much, for your reviews. They mean a lot and I appreciate them. Enjoy!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, both women sat with backs resting against the headboard panting. Liv had her eyes closed and her head was thrown back. She was clutching her wounded arm and her jeans were half off.

"Sorry. Again." Callie looked at Liv. It was a pathetic scene. In an attempt to divest her would be lover of her pants, she had thrown her off balance and on to her bad arm.

"S'ok. But do you get the sneaking suspicion someone is trying to tell us something?" Liv looked at Callie. She had taken off her shirt as well. Both women sat in their bras and Liv's pants were halfway between her knees and ankles.

Callie looked at Liv and her state of undress and began to giggle. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny...but..." She snorted and then completely gave in to a laughing fit.

Liv chuckled at first. "Guess if anyone was filming this it would be more likely to appear on Funniest Home Videos than Girls on Girls Gone Wild." Then, as she watched Callie dissolve in to a laughing fit, joined her.

Before long both women were bent in half with tears streaming down their face, they were laughing so hard.

"Oh my God...this is...actually pretty hilarious." Liv managed in between guffaws.

Callie wiped her eyes. "I'll say. You cannot make this shit up."

"I think we should finish undressing...to a point and get some damn sleep. What do you think, doctor?" Liv tossed a pillow at Callie.

"I'd say that's a good idea, detective." Callie successfully dodged the pillow and tossed it back at Liv.

----------------------------

The red numbers indicated it was 5:17am. She had to be at the airport in about 3 hours. She looked down at the goddess who was holding her, who had held her all night. Her hair was splayed out in stark contrast to the institutional white pillowcase. Liv ran her hand through dark waves. She pressed a kiss against the soft swell of flesh which had pillowed her head all night long.

All at once she was struck again by how horribly unfair it was that she had no idea when or if she'd see this woman again once they left the sanctity of this forsaken motel room. Liv told herself she'd be strong. She would not break down in front of Callie for Callie's sake. She'd be honest and genuine, but the floodgates that she knew would open at some point would need to remain securely locked until she had reached minimum safe distance.

So Liv watched this beautiful woman sleep for a little while longer. Then she slowly began to trace the graceful features of her face with a fingertip. She traced the warm skin of her chest as it gently rose and fell. She slid her hand flat against the even warmer and softer flesh of her tummy and pressed soft kisses on the swell of Callie's breasts in an attempt to wake her.

Callie moaned and stretched but didn't open her eyes. She was enjoying what Liv was doing too much for that. She also knew that opening her eyes let reality in. Once her eyes were open, the day would begin and their time together would be painfully short. She'd keep herself in blissful denial as long as possible.

Liv's kisses ventured slowly across her chest and up and down her neck. She nuzzled her face in the thick wavy locks and breathed in the fruity scent. She bumped her earlobe with her nose. "Sweetheart, wakey wakey." She whispered.

"Mmmmm, don't wanna. Can't make me." Callie said imitating a petulant child.

"Now, now." Liv whispered in to her ear. "Be a good girl." She took the earlobe between her teeth and bit down slightly.

"Mmmmm. Nuh uh." Callie kept her eyes shut.

"Ok, you leave me no choice." Liv grabbed Callie's hand and brought it to her breast. Liv noticed during their more heated moments that Callie seemed to have a fondness for them. As she felt Callie begin a gentle massage she ran her tongue lightly across her full red lips and tangled her hand in her hair.

Callie moaned softly and parted her lips. The detective's power of persuasion was impressive, but she still kept her eyes shut. As Callie felt the nipple harden under her touch, she lightened her motions. They had slept in their underwear and she could feel the hard nub straining against the fabric of Liv's cotton bra. She stroked Liv's questing tongue with her own and wondered who would break first.

As Liv felt Callie begin a gentle suckle of her tongue followed by softly scraping it with her teeth, her body jerked and quivered. She needed this to stop. Her plan had backfired. "Mmmmm. Callie...oh, yeah...ummm..." She pulled back but Callie's mouth and hand followed.

Callie kissed her would be lover's neck and smiled against it. "Do you give up?"

"Yesss." Liv hissed. "You win, you win."

"Good. Now come back down here for a minute." Callie patted her chest.

Liv laid her head down and draped her bad arm carefully over her middle.

Callie wrapped her arms around the detective and squeezed. She'd never really been a big cuddler. For some reason though, she felt as though she could lay like this with the detective forever and be blissfully happy. Her hands rubbed Liv's soft yet well-muscled back and then she ran them gently through her hair.

Liv nuzzled against Callie's warmth. She just felt...right.

--------------------------------

As Liv sat with her seat and tray table in the full upright and locked position and her seatbelt fastened low and tight across her hips, she tuned out the flight attendant's voice and stared out the window at quickly disappearing Seattle skyline. She let out a deep sigh. Professionally, the trip had been a success. The Calhouns had flown back to the city with Cindy yesterday. The teen prostitution ring in Seattle was finished and a crooked cop was caught in the dragnet. She should be breaking out balloons and bubbly. She'd probably get another medal or commendation or something. She should be happy. She should care. But she didn't.

She flipped mindlessly through the in-flight magazine and thought about going home. That ought to have snapped her out of her funk. Good old New York, New York. The only place she'd ever called home. Tonight she'd sleep in her apartment, in her own bed. She'd sleep in her nice comfy, empty apartment and all alone in her stupid big bed. She tossed the magazine aside and closed her eyes.

She replayed earlier that day. Saying good-bye to Dr. Callie Torres proved harder than she had imagined possible. The lump in her throat wouldn't go away. Her eyes welled up with tears as she held her for the last time and whispered how much she'd miss her. She promised to call her once she landed. Callie kissed her one last time and backed away slowly, their hands stayed linked until their fingers slowly slipped away from each other. Liv smiled through her tears and gave a small wave.

Liv shifted in her seat and looked at her watch. She'd call Elliot when they landed in St. Paul and see who, if anyone, would be able to meet her at LaGuardia later that afternoon. When the flight attendant asked if she wanted anything to drink she purchased a bottled water for a dollar and wondered why suddenly beverages were no longer complimentary on flights.

----------------------------------

Staying in Seattle was never an option for Olivia. Her life, her whole life whatever that was, was in New York City. She did feel a sense of peace and homecoming as the city she'd sworn to keep safe came in to view underneath the clouds. It was the only place she'd ever lived. Even though she knew the worst side of the city, it was her home. She stretched in her seat as the plane taxied to the gate.

She threw her carry-on over her good shoulder and waited for her turn to deplane. She saw him leaning against a pillar reading The Ledger. She paused for a moment. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey El." Liv called.

His head snapped up. "Liv! You're early." He rolled up the paper, crammed it in his coat pocket and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Almost two months in Seattle...you pissing double mocha-latte-cino's yet?" He felt Liv grab on to him almost desperately. "It's really good to have you back, partner. How's the wounded wing?" He pointed to the sling.

"Ah, I..." Her voice strangled in her throat and those flood gates she had locked so well flew open. Her shoulders began to shake and she made a gurgled sob. Tears soon soaked the shoulder of Elliot's coat.

"Hey, hey. Liv? I missed you, too, but..." Elliot rubbed her back and held her tight. "Ah, your doctor. I'm guessing you let her know how you feel then?"

Liv could only nod against Elliot's shoulder and sob.

"Ok, ok. You're both bright women. You'll figure something out. Let's get you home, Liv." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled back. He handed her his handkerchief. "Come on."

Liv took a couple deep breaths and wiped her face. "How do you know she's bright?"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began walking towards baggage claim. "Cuz I know you and you wouldn't fall from some stupid broad. Plus she's a doctor." He smiled at his partner. There was no ache like heartache and she was clearly hurting.

"I missed you, El." Liv leaned in to her partner. It was good to be home.

---------------------------

"That must be the most interesting femur in the history of bones, Torres." Dr. Mark Sloan had stood in the door of the exam room watching his friend stare at the x-ray for the past almost twenty minutes. "Torres?"

Callie stared at the x-ray without really seeing it. Her mind was totally preoccupied today. She thought she heard someone talking to her, but didn't really care all that much. She only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"What the hell is up, Callie?" Dr. Sloan was worried about his friend. "Your head hasn't been in the game at all today. Your patient is waiting for you and you're in here daydreaming or whatever it is you were doing. Webber is going to rain holy hell on your ass. I know your hooker 'slash' detective left today, but snap out of it. We'll talk later."

"Screw you, Mark." Callie brushed passed him in a huff.

----------------------------------

Liv deposited her bags and coat in the hallway and flopped down on her couch. She rubbed her forehead and pulled out her cell phone.

Callie was in the on-call room staring in to an ice-cold cup of coffee when her cell phone chirped. She glanced at the screen and it showed a 212 area code. "Hello?"

"Callie? It's Liv. How are you?" Liv's face had a sad distant look as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Liv." Callie paused longer than a beat. "Hey. I'm...ok." Her heart had begun pounding in her chest at the sound of Liv's voice. "How, uh, how was your flight?"

"Oh, average I guess. You at work?" Liv plucked some lint off her sweater.

"Yup. Did you get home ok?" Callie fiddled nervously with her stir stick.

"Yeah, Elliot met me at the airport." Liv couldn't figure out the reason why the conversation was so strained. "How's work?"

Callie swallowed and blinked. Should she be honest with Liv? As she thought it over, tears filled her eyes. "Ummm..."

"Callie? Sweetheart? You ok?" Liv sat up straighter.

"Uh,...I actually...uhm, no. I couldn't be less ok." Callie bobbed her head. "I left a guy with a broken femur sitting in an exam room for half an hour while I stared in to space instead of at his x-ray." She closed her eyes and the tears slipped out.

"God, Callie...I'm sorry." Liv slumped back down. She played with her bottom lip. "I wish...things were different. I really do." She sighed.

Callie drew in a quivering breath. "Yeah. That makes two of us." Just then Callie's pager went off. "Hey, I'm being paged. I'll call you later, ok?"

Liv nodded and then realized Callie needed a verbal response. "Yeah, sure. Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Liv." Callie snapped her phone shut, wiped her eyes and collected herself before she headed to the ER.

Meanwhile, Liv sat on her sofa with her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Thanks for your feedback. I appreciate it. The next two chapters will be shorter than the previous ones. Let's get back to it and see how they find their happy ending. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie threw back another shot of tequila and Joe gave her a funny look from behind the bar. Her eyes told him to buzz off and not to say a word. Joe shrugged and turned back to drying glasses.

"Mind if I sit?" Callie recognized the voice and didn't look up or respond.

"Look, I'm not here to say I told you so. I'm here as your friend, Callie. How hard did Webber come down on you?" Mark asked quietly.

"Hard enough." Callie spoke to her empty shot glass.

"I guess you're not feeling chatty. So, I'm just going to sit and drink with you. If or when you want to talk, I brought my ears with me." Mark ordered his drink with a nod of his head to Joe.

"Just go away, Sloan. Go sleep with Lexi. Go have so much sex you break your penis. Please just let me be alone...alone. It's harder to be alone when you're here." Callie's words slurred and the sentence hardly made sense.

"I guess I earned that." Mark's drink arrived and he downed it. "Just promise me you won't do anything else stupid."

"Whatdya mean else?" Callie tried to say with indignance.

"I mean like get in your car and drive on top of getting involved with a woman on the other side of the country...two days before she leaves. Oh and letting her leave."

"I didn't 'let' her. She had to...sonuvabitch..." Callie thunked her head on to the solid oak of the bar. "I let her leave. There's never been a bigger loser on earth than me. Ever." She closed her eyes and felt her whole body ache.

-----------------------------

It had been three days since she'd heard from Callie. She'd left messages, even had her paged at the hospital...nothing. And now she was completely spacing out whatever it was that Elliot was telling her.

"Liv?" Elliot stared at his inattentive partner. "You still haven't heard back from her?"

"What?" Liv blinked.

"Have you heard from Callie yet?" He knit his busy eyebrows in concern.

Liv rubbed her nose. "No, not in a couple days."

Elliot nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Liv. Maybe she's..." He couldn't think of anything that made sense quickly enough. "She'll call. You'll see." He smiled warmly at his partner. "You wanna come over for dinner? Kathy's making chili."

Liv scrubbed her face with her hands. "No thanks. I got paperwork in a stack here that's not going to do itself since I'm riding a desk. Rain check?"

"You bet." Elliot was worried about his partner but knew he couldn't push her.

------------------------------------

Callie ignored the pounding on the door and flopped over on her stomach.

"Torres! You have been in there for two days. What the hell?" Dr. Christina Yang was way passed concerned and solidly annoyed. "Just open the freaking door so I can see you're still alive."

Callie rubbed her temples. She was a mess. She didn't care. She had simply let Olivia Benson walk out of her life. Unfortunately, the detective had managed to sneak her heart in to her carry on. She felt hollow.

"Callie. Look. I am going to beat on this door like it's a bongo drum until you open it." With that Dr. Yang stepped back. "You've got two minutes." She stormed off the kitchen to find suitable drumsticks in the form of large wooden spoons. When she got back, Callie had opened the door.

"Torres?" She pushed the door open further. "What is going on with you? You look like death's great grandmother and..." She sniffed and blinked..."you smell funky."

Callie had flopped back down on her bed.

Yang looked at the ceiling, rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "This is all about Olivia?"

"I let her leave." Callie mumbled.

"Oh, get over yourself." Yang gestured with her hands. "She's in New York City...not Jupiter. You have to get yourself together before it costs you more than just the girl of your dreams."

"What?" Callie rolled over and looked at her roommate for the first time.

"Webber is NOT happy that you've been 'sick' for two days. Go in. Talk to him. Get the time you've got coming." She put her hands on her hips.

"What do I do when I get there? She can't come here. Her job and life is there. What good would it do me?" Callie dramatically threw an elbow over her eyes.

"What? They have no hospitals in New York City?" Yang fixed her roommate with a classic stare that said 'I'm giving you the answer, idiot.' "Get on a plane. Go to her. Figure it the hell out. But first...please take a shower."

Callie moved her arm with eyes wide. She flung a pillow at her friend. "It sucks when you're right, Yang!"

Yang nodded slowly. "Long shower...with lots of soap and plenty of shampoo." She made a disgusted face as she smelled the pillow and ducked a second one.

--------------------------------

As Liv went back through the checkpoint at Riker's she grabbed the bin with her stuff. She re-holstered her weapon and cuffs and checked her cell phone. It indicated two missed calls and two messages. She recognized one of the numbers as Callie's cell. She had dialed it enough the past couple days. "Figures!"

"What's up, Liv?" Fin called as he was getting his own belongings together.

"I've been waiting for a call for days. I duck in to Riker's for a couple hours and miss two calls." Liv rolled her eyes. "Mind if I go listen to these messages and make a quick call?"

Fin nodded in commiseration. "Ain't that always the way it goes? No prob, Liv."

Liv dialed her voicemail and sighed when she heard Callie's voice. "Hey. Liv, it's Callie. I'm sorry I haven't called. I was, uh, sorting some things out. I promise to be in touch again soon. I really miss you and, uhm, yeah...I miss you. Bye."

Callie missed her. Callie was sorry. Callie missed her and she was sorry. She was sorting things out. What was she sorting out? Liv wasn't sure if she should be happy or pissed. She had had about enough of pissed so she decided she was happy. She punched Callie's number in to her phone.

"Uh, you've reached the phone of Dr. Callie Torres. Leave your number and I'll call you back." Liv waited for the beep.

"Hi. It's Liv. I got your message. I was...well give me a call when you can. It was great to hear your voice. I miss you too." Liv snapped her phone shut.

Fin was casually hanging back until he saw Liv snap her phone shut. "Everything ok?" He asked as her walked over.

Liv smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Fin smiled back. "Good. That's real good." Her partner wasn't the only one who noticed Liv was off her game since her return from Seattle.

----------------------------------

"Well, look who the cat dragged in?" Mark smiled at his friend.

"Really? You're going to start already?" Callie tilted her head.

Mark opened his hands in a grand gesture. "Well, yeah."

Callie smiled at her friend and scratched at her face. "Umm, about the other day..."

"No sweat. You're back now and you're smiling. That's all I care about." He slid his arm around her as they strolled down the hall together.

"Actually, about that, too..." Callie stopped their progress and turned to look at him. "I'm going to go talk to Webber about a transfer." She bit her upper lip nervously.

Mark inhaled slowly and furrowed his brow. "A transfer?"

----------------------------------

"So, uh, you see, Dr. Webber, personal reasons have...come up...recently and I am asking you to transfer me to our sister hospital, St. Vincent's in Manhattan. Please. Sir." Callie played nervously with her fingers.

"Dr. Torres, let me see if I have this straight." Dr. Webber folded his hands on his desk. "You want me to authorize a transfer to Manhattan's St. Vincent's Hospital for personal considerations on your part. Am I missing any salient points, Dr. Torres?"

Callie shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, sir."

Dr. Webber nodded slowly and pursed his lips. "Care to elaborate for me?"

------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: As always, thanks for your reviews. I truly appreciate every word. This chapter wraps this one up. Let me know what you think and whether or not a sequel or possible series is worthwhile. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Liv sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office flipping through a magazine that was easily a year old. Her cell phone chirped twice indicating a text message.

_Dr. McCurvey: where R U?_

_LivB: Dr. final arm check up. how r u?_

_Dr. McCurvey: good. miss u, tho._

_LivB: me 2. :-*_

"Olivia Benson?" A young woman called Olivia's name.

"Here." Liv typed one last message before she shut off her phone.

_LivB: just got called. ttyl_

"How are you today, Detective Benson?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Just great. The arm feels much better and I was cleared from desk duty by PT."

"Ok, we'll just get a few vitals and then the doctor will be right in."

"Sounds good." Liv rolled up her sleeve for the nurse to take her blood pressure and pulse.

"Ok, shirt off, bra stays on...gown opens in back." She smiled and handed Liv the hospital johnny.

"Super. Thanks." Liv quickly changed and hopped up on the table.

There was a polite knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Come on in." Liv called.

"Hello Detective."

Liv's head snapped up. She shook her head in disbelief. Surely her ears had deceived and now she was hallucinating. "Callie?"

Callie smiled a thousand watt smile as she walked in with Olivia's chart. "I'd prefer Dr. Torres until I release you from my care in about ten minutes."

"What the hell? How in the hell?" Liv decided in an instant that she didn't care or at least didn't wait for an answer before she flew across the room and threw her arms around Callie.

Callie hugged her back. "I'll explain it all, I promise. This was one of those things I had to sort out. I don't like to leave things unfinished. So, I'm here to finish your treatment today and then hopefully to reconnect with you, after this...uh, later...if you, uhm..."

Liv interrupted Callie's babble with her lips. She pressed a soft but sound kiss to the full red lips that haunted her nights these past several weeks.

"Ok, so you're good with reconnecting later then?" Callie laughed.

Liv rested her forehead against Callie's. "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

--------------------------

Liv's cream-colored silk blouse billowed as she scooted through the crowd with two drinks. As the jet-black hair came in to view, followed by the delightful curves revealed by the hugging red dress, she smiled and shook her head a little. It was all still a little surreal. "Here you go, but make this drink last. I think I could file a half dozen assault charges just walking to and from the bar."

Callie smiled and slipped her hand around to the detective's firm butt. Her tight black slacks only accentuated her assets and she squeezed a little. "Can't blame 'em."

"Scoot over." Liv giggled as she slid in to the booth next to her date. "So, Dr. Torres, start at the beginning and tell me how you ended up playing doctor with me this morning." She sipped her Manhattan and raised an eyebrow.

Callie chuckled at Liv's comment. She stirred her Jack and Coke and explained that after several days of a most severe mope-fest, she was knocked to her senses by, of all people, Christina Yang. It hadn't taken her long to come up with a plan. And once Callie Torres had a plan, she was a woman of action. She had used some of her family money to get herself situated nicely and complete her transfer to Manhattan and St. Vincent's. She then called in every available favor to get to take over Liv's treatment from Dr. Reyes so she could surprise her.

"Wow. That's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Liv felt the all too familiar lump in her throat. Callie had bent over backwards to get to her. This woman wanted to be with her. This goddess wanted to be with her. "Why?"

Callie bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She looked down and then up at Liv slowly. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

That lump sunk down in to her stomach and then reappeared in Liv's throat along with her heart and maybe a couple other organs...and quite possibly a sponge because her mouth went dry. She tried her voice but only made a strangled croak. Her eyes welled up and she decided that actions spoke louder than words.

Callie waited an eternity as she watched Liv's facial expressions run the gamut. For half a second she thought the other woman was going to bolt or be sick. She was painfully aware of her own breathing and the beating of her own heart. Then Liv's lips were against hers softly.

Liv kissed Callie for a moment then attempted to swallow. She cleared her throat and tried her voice again. "I love you, too. It scares me a little how quickly I knew I loved you...but I do. I'm certain of it."

Now it was Callie's turn to well up. She placed a hand on either side of Olivia Benson's face and kissed her passionately, conveying their newly spoken love with a clashing of lips, teeth and tongue.

Liv's hands slowly ran down Callie's neck and in to the deep v of her dress. She gently stroked the soft warm flesh with her fingertips. Realizing how quickly things were heating up, she pulled back a bit.

"We need to get out of here, Liv." Callie panted in to her ear.

Liv quirked an eyebrow and said with a cocky smile, "Your place or mine?"

"Whichever's closer." Callie gave an evil grin.

---------------------------------------------------------The End--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
